Feliz cumpleaños
by Ariadna
Summary: Koushiro está triste por su cumpleaños... y Yamato le cuenta un poco de su vida...


Digimon 

Digital Monsters

****

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Por: Ariadna.

Ya han pasado muchos días desde la llegada de aquellos siete niños al extraño mundo digital… Se ha hecho tarde, y Sora está preparando algo de comer para pasar la noche sin hambre, como ya han hecho en otras ocasiones…

Extrañamente, Koushiro dejó de lado su computadora y fue, solo, a sentarse cerca del lago donde estaban acampando, negándose incluso a que Tentomon lo siguiera…

Por otro lado, Yamato quiso alejarse un rato también, para poder tocar tranquilo su armónica, y le pidió a su digimon, que cuidara de Takeru en el intertanto…

Yamato encontró a Koushiro ubicado en el lugar donde él quería instalarse.

Se extrañó.

__

¿Y a este que le pasa? – pensó para sí. – _no es de los melancólicos, ¿o sí?_

-hey, ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó al estar a sus espaldas.

Koushiro secó sus lágrimas rápidamente.

-no molestes y vete. – se limitó a decir.

-¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Ishida sin moverse de su lugar.

El genio de las computadoras miró el cielo esperando la aparición de las primeras estrellas y no respondió la pregunta...

Yamato se acercó más a él. Le molestaba su comportamiento. Izumi no era así. Koushiro era el genio del grupo, el que encontraba "interesante" estar en ese mundo, el único que no se mostraba nostálgico del hogar…

-¿por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? – volvió a preguntar Yamato, sorprendido de sí mismo por preocuparse de otro que no fuese Takeru.

-no lo entenderías. – dijo Koushiro a modo de respuesta.

-inténtalo. – insistió Ishida.

-¿en serio? – murmuró Izumi en tono irónico, cosa nunca antes vista en él. – pues estoy triste porque mañana es mi cumpleaños.

Koushiro tenía razón, Yamato no entendió. ¿Qué no debería estar feliz? Mimi lo estuvo hace dos semanas cuando fue el suyo… pero esa era Mimi, claro. La única persona que conocía a la que no le gustara su cumpleaños era él mismo, pero eso era porque sus padres tuvieron la "genial" idea de hablarle del divorcio ese mismo día. Él tenia sus razones… ¿pero Koushiro?

-¿acaso extrañas a tus padres?

El chico pelirrojo estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente, pero se contuvo.

-no, no es eso. – respondió secamente.

-¿entonces qué es? Explícate, que no puedo estar adivinando. – exigió Yamato.

-¡te dije que no entenderías! ¡Déjame solo!

-¡tonto! – el chico rubio se le acercó enojado y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza para que se girara y poder verlo a la cara. Miró directamente a los ojos rojos por el llanto de su compañero. - ¡claro que no te dejaré solo! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Y un equipo se ayuda mutuamente!

El pelirrojo se sorprendió del comportamiento de Yamato. Ese no era el arisco Yamato que conocía, que solo se dedicaba de cuidar de Takeru, tocar la armónica y discutir con Taichi. Este Yamato también se preocupaba por él, por Koushiro. Y no solo en una situación de emergencia en una batalla… sino como compañero, como amigo…

Tal vez… tal vez sería bueno hablar con alguien, contarle su problema. De todos, Yamato era el único incapaz de lástima… y… a lo mejor entendería… ¡tenia que intentarlo!

-Yo…

-¡hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacen allá? – preguntó a lo lejos Taichi, que se acercaba acompañado de Joe hacia el lago.

-lávate la cara. – le ordenó el chico mayor a Koushiro. – eso te hará sentir mejor.

Izumi asintió con la cabeza y obedeció, mientras el hermano de Takeru iba a reunirse con los demás.

Ya después de cenar, todos se fueron a acostar alrededor de la fogata que Taichi y Agumon habían formado. Todos excepto Yamato, que luego de quedarse un rato observando a su hermano menor, fue a aquel lugar cerca del lago para tocar su armónica.

15 minutos después, apareció Koushiro.

-tocas muy bonito ¿alguna vez te han dicho eso? – dijo como para abrir conversación. Estaba nervioso.

-no. – respondió Yamato con voz seca, pero luego sonrió. – gracias.

Koushiro se acercó más y se sentó al lado del otro chico, observando las estrellas.

-tu tienes vivos a tu papá y a tu mamá ¿no? – le preguntó el pelirrojo luego de un silencio.

-si, pero no los veo nunca. Yo solo vivo con mi padre, y él se la pasa trabajando.

-ah. Verás, la razón por la cual estoy triste por mi cumpleaños es porque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea mi cumpleaños…

-¿uh?

-yo… soy adoptado.

-vaya… - se limitó a murmurar Yamato.

Koushiro se sorprendió, y mucho. ¡Al fin! Al fin lo había dicho, algo que tenía atragantado en la garganta desde los 6 años ¿Y Yamato solo decía: "vaya…"? esperaba que fuese más efusivo…

-¿cómo te enteraste? ¿Siempre lo has sabido? – preguntó Ishida sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara o cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-pues… escuché una conversación entre los que creía mis padres hace algún tiempo atrás y ellos… lo dijeron.

-¿y hablaste de eso con ellos?

-no. De hecho, eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

-que honor… - comentó Yamato.

-¡no te burles! – gritó Koushiro, exaltado.

-¡es en serio! Nadie nunca a tenido esa confianza en mi, ni siquiera Takeru…

el otro chico se tranquilizó con la respuesta, y miró con algo de culpa hacia el suelo.

-tus padres de ahora… ¿te gustan? – continuó preguntando el chico rubio.

-pues… si, pero no es lo mismo desde entonces…

-ajá. Entonces tienes suerte.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿has pensado en las razones por las cuales tus padres biológicos pudieron abandonarte?

-hay miles de opciones…

-pero solo en el peor de los casos resultaste un error y tu madre te dio en adopción ¿no crees?

Koushiro se entristeció. ¿Qué pretendía Ishida? ¿Hurgar aún más en la herida?

-yo también fui un error.

-¿qué?

-mis padres apenas se conocían y mi madre quedó embarazada.

-pero…

-en vez de abortar o dejarme en un orfanato, se casaron para guardar las apariencias.

-¿y Takeru?

-fue un intento de ellos por lograr que su matrimonio funcionara, pero tampoco resultó. El día en que yo cumplí siete años tuvieron una gran pelea y decidieron divorciarse.

-vaya… - murmuró Koushiro sin pensarlo, y luego se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Yamato emitió una sonrisa.

-¿no te parece extraño que en un matrimonio se "repartan" a los hijos? Mi padre se vio obligado a encargarse de mí, y mi madre de Takeru.

-…

-Esa es la razón por la cual soy tan sobre protector con Takeru, porque es todo lo que tengo...

-ya veo…

-por lo menos tus padres de ahora te escogieron, te quieren y te cuidan. Tal vez si te hubieras quedado con tus padres originales te hubiera pasado lo que a mí, y estarías solo ahora.

-¿tu crees estar solo?

-No, ya no. Pero lo estuve por mucho tiempo.

El pelirrojo se recostó sobre la arena.

-nunca lo vi de esa manera… - se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato. – gracias. – murmuró el más pequeño de los dos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yamato tomó su armónica y comenzó a tocar, así estuvo toda la noche, y solo se detuvo para mirar a su amigo y decir:

-feliz cumpleaños, Koushiro.

Y siguió tocando…

****

~owari~

hecho: 03/Julio/2000

actualizado: 22/Abril/2001

Notas: 

Es extraño… este fic lo escribí hace MUCHO tiempo… pueden ver la fecha ustedes mismos… fue el primer fanfic en español de Digimon publicado en la red ^^… en ese tiempo no tenía idea de casi nada de la serie… ¡si solo llevaba dos días de transmisión! Pero como había visto algo de información por ahí ya sabía algo de la historia de Koushiro-kun… sobre los padres de Yama-chan, no creo que su matrimonio fuese así, pero fue solo una idea para el fic…

Ok, todos los personajes de Digimon y la serie en si pertenecen a la Toei y a Bandai…

Espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
